In the construction industry, proper frame construction depends in large part on regular and uniform spacing of studs, joists, rafters and trusses at standard intervals. As such, it is frequently necessary to measure fixed/predetermined intervals or repetitive distances to ensure proper placement of building components along a workpiece.
Traditional measuring devices include calibrated sticks, such as rulers, yardsticks or folding rulers, or flexible measuring devices, such as tape measures or steel tapes. Although calibrated sticks are useful and accurate, such devices are inconvenient to transport and often cumbersome to operate, as the fixed length of such devices require multiple sticks to be laid end-to-end to measure relatively lengthy distances and/or a single stick to be laid out multiple times. For the most part, problems associated with calibrated sticks are often solved by utilizing tape measures and/or other flexible measuring devices. Despite the recognized advantages of such flexible measuring devices, the process of laying out a tape measure along a workpiece and marking the workpiece at predetermined intervals can be a tedious and time-consuming process. Moreover, tape measures typically contain a spring-return feature that makes release of the tape difficult, and often makes layout of the tape cumbersome and even dangerous through unexpected flyback or spring-return of the tape. Furthermore, if the tape cannot be secured to one end of the workpiece, two hands must be utilized to hold the tape, thus making it extremely difficult to measure and mark distances, especially when working off scaffolding, ladders or roofs.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a versatile measuring device that can be easily and quickly utilized to accurately measure linear distances. With regard to frame construction, there is also a need for such a device that provides straight edges and gauging blocks for measuring sizes and angles most often encountered during the framing process.